An electronic device can include electrical elements that are both electrically connected to and physically attached to a base component, substrate, or other portion of the electronic device. For example, a plurality of electrically conductive probes can be attached to a testing device configured to contact electronic components, such as semiconductor dies, to test the components. As another example, a plurality of electrically conductive spring contact structures can be attached to opposite sides of a substrate forming an interposer device. As yet another example, electrically conductive contact structures can be attached to terminals (e.g., bond pads) of a singulated semiconductor die or a plurality of dies that are part of an unsingulated semiconductor wafer. As still another example, electric circuit elements (e.g., capacitors, resistors, diodes, switches, transistors, integrated circuit chips, etc.) can be attached to a wiring substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board). In the foregoing examples as well as other instances of an electronic device with attached electrical elements, there can be many such elements. The failure of even one such element can cause the electronic device to fail to function properly. In some instances, however, the cost of the damaged electrical element can be a small fraction of the total cost or value of the electronic device. It has been difficult, however, to repair a single damaged electrical element, particularly where the electrical element is small and/or one of many such electrical elements. Indeed, where many electrical elements are located close together and the damaged electrical element is surrounded by other such electrical elements, it can be particularly difficult to remove and replace the damaged electrical element, particularly if the damaged electrical element is surrounded by others of the electrical elements.
Moreover, even if the electrical element is not surrounded by other electrical elements, it may nevertheless be difficult to attach a replacement electrical element to the electronic device. For example, electrically conductive terminals or traces to which the damaged electrical element was attached may have been fully or partially removed with the damaged electrical element. It can be difficult, impractical, or impossible to attach the replacement electrical element to the electronic device with solder or similar materials. For example, it can be difficult, impractical, or impossible to attach a replacement electrical element to a ceramic substrate with solder or similar materials. As another example, even if solder or similar materials can be used to attach the replacement electrical element to the electronic device, heating the electronic device sufficiently to melt the solder or similar materials to attach the replacement electrical element can also melt solder or similar materials that attach other electrical elements to the electronic device, which can loosen or otherwise damage those other electrical elements and/or the attachment of those electrical elements to the electronic device. Indeed, for the foregoing and other reason, a soldering process can be difficult to control.
Where the electrical element is a spring contact structure configured to make pressured-based electrical connections with another electronic component by being pressed against terminals of the other electronic component, the foregoing difficulties can be particularly acute. In fact, a replacement spring contact structure typically should not only be electrically connected to the electronic device but should also be physically attached to the electronic device with sufficient adhesion strength to withstand forces that arise when the replacement spring contact, with the other spring contacts attached to the device, are pressed against the other electrical component. Regardless of whether the electrical element is a spring contact, an electric circuit element, or another type of electrical element, a process by which a damaged individual one or ones of the electrical elements can be repaired or replaced can allow for the repair of the electrical device. In some instances, such a process can be simple and inexpensive and can result in the electrical device having one or more replacement electrical elements that are securely attached and electrically connected to the electronic device.
An electronic device, for example, like any of the electronic devices mentioned above, can include a substrate on there which are one or more electrically conductive traces, terminals, and/or pads. For example, such traces, terminals, or pads can comprise thin, electrically conductive material (e.g., a conductive metal) deposited or otherwise formed or placed on the substrate. Such a trace, terminal, or pad can become damaged or be fully or partially detached. In some instances, depositing or otherwise forming conductive material on the substrate to repair or replace the damaged or detached trace, terminal, or pad can be difficult, costly, or otherwise impractical or impossible to accomplish. For example, it can be difficult, impractical, or impossible to deposit conductive material on a ceramic substrate to repair a trace, terminal, or pad on the ceramic substrate. A process by which a damaged or detached trace, terminal, or pad or multiple traces, terminals, or pads on a substrate can be repaired or replaced can allow for the repair of an electrical device that includes such a substrate.